mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 416: Face 2 Face: Haunted Doll Cinematic Universe
"Face 2 Face: Haunted Doll Cinematic Universe" was originally released on July 24, 2018. Description Juice is on vacation this week! We've got a live show for you in his absence--it's from this past April, when the lovely denizens of Houston, TX came down to Jones Hall for an evening of friendship, fellowship, and an extremely buckwild installment of the Haunted Doll Watch. Enjoy! Outline 0:45- Intro. Justin rattles off nicknames for Houston and tries his hand at stand up comedy. The brothers talk about a topical news story wherein a man is taken to court over a monkey's selfie. 8:48- Y- Sent in by Karl Vincent Boddy, from Yahoo Answers user Naruto the Photo Monkey, who asks: Can you make a Doritos commercial without copyrights? My friends and I were planning to make a Doritos commercial and show it to the school. My dad pointed out that there might be copyright issues. We are not planning to post it or make money off of it. 14:08- My girlfriend and I have been dating long distance for almost a year now and recently I went to visit her and her family. Upon arriving I found out my girlfriend's dad is a pro Wii Sports bowler. He goes to tournaments weekly and takes it so seriously that he stays up until 2am some nights to practice. I'm not great at bowling, virtual or reality, but I want his approval. What can I do to impress him, or at least show that I appreciate his virtual technique? -Hoping for a Strike in Houston, TX. 20:28- Y- Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Kanabij (Griffin: "It's just some letters."), who asks: If you were part of a construction crew and while digging the foundation, you stumbled upon ancient gold coins, what would you do then? a) would you report the find to the archaeology department? Or would you and your colleagues share the "bounty"? b) After reporting, would you stuff some in your pocket, take home and sell them online? Or would you turn them all to the government? 23:12- When I'm walking, I love to skip. The problem is that I'm 31 years old. I'll glance around furtively to check that no one's around to see and then off I go! The wind in my hair, the floaty bounce down the street, it feels great! But, if someone sees, they look at me like I'm batshit and the moment is ruined. At some point between child and adult, skipping becomes taboo and then everyone loses out. Hey brothers, how can we bring skipping for adults out from the underworld and give everyone the freedom to have a little bounce in their step? -Can't Stop the Skip 28:22- Y- Sent in by Nicolas Potter, from Yahoo Answers user Jenny, who asks: What can I do to make a trash can really smelly? That’s right!? I have these obnoxious kids that play basketball every day/evening right behind my townhouse (and occasionally hit my home)...Anyhow it’s annoying as hell and I need to do something that will prevent them from playing basketball lol I have a trash can that is right next to where these kids play basketball, so I figured I’d make my trash can unbearably smelly lol 34:00- Haunted Doll Watch 42:53- MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace, Stamps.com. Message for Andy, from Sadie. Message for Greg, from Jeff Goldblum. Message for Dan W., from Suzanne. Advertisement for Reading Glasses. 53:12- Audience Questions 53:21- I work for a mattress company and a lot of folks will ask me kind of casually, I think most of them are probably joking, most of my customers are pretty chill, but they'll ask me what beds are the best to bone down on. And I don't want to get fired, but it's a super inappropriate question. What's a good way to answer that question? -EJ 56:32- So I'm dating two people, not in like a cheating way, we're in like a polyamorous triad. So this is a healthy, happy relationship. I've been with my girlfriend for two years; she, I, and our boyfriend are going on two years as well. My family is cool with me being gay and all that, but how do I explain to people that I am dating two people, and it's not like cheating, and also how do I explain it's not a sex thing? -Tom 1:03:42- My question revolves around my dog. So my husband and I rescued a dog when we moved down to Houston. But I have a thing where I really, really like to buy toys for her because she very much appreciates them because she hard a hard life before. The problem is she has probably over 100 toys by now. So I guess my question is what is a socially acceptable amount of toys for me to purchase for my dog? -Lindsay (answered at 1:08:46) 1:04:55- I want to make this very clear upfront because it's important to the story, my actual name is Joe. Now, I started working at a new job here in Houston about six months ago and before I started working there and moved here I got an email from my boss saying "Hey, just want to let you know, there's been two other Joe's before you, and it's been kind of iffy with them when they left, so we're gonna call you Max from now on." At first, this was ok. I started working, and like the paperwork started getting drawn up for like payroll and healthcare, and all that stuff. And I was walking with my boss and one of the people from HR and they were like "Yeah, this is Max, blah blah blah" and they were like "Oh Max, we're gonna start doing all your paperwork and your social security stuff" and I was like "NO. That won't match up with the number that's on the card." It's even gotten to the point where the CEO didn't even know my real name at the Christmas party. He knew me by Max! -Joe/Max 1:10:09- Housekeeping 1:12:22- FY- Sent in by Bill Morrison, from Yahoo Answers user JonesNate, who asks: What was the name of the book about the giant hero dog? (Not Clifford!)? Quotes Notes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Episodes Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Adrian Cowles Category:Nicolas Potter